Mystery Mist Girl
by AngelStarSetsuna
Summary: It has been a whole year since Sora has defeated Ansem.But, our heros have been split up because of some mysterious mist of darkness will on their search for their friends .Sora is now all alone and has to rely on a mysterious girl who knows him some how
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 A place to Relax  
It has been the same meadow road for a year but thankfully our heroes, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, have had some stops on their search for King Mickey and Riku. Over a hill of the lush green meadows on a bright spring day, Sora spotted a little village near a river.  
  
"Hey! Look a rest stop! And food!!" yelled Sora as he looked to his friends, who were high spirited and as excited as ever, ran right past him. "No fair, wait up!" he said trying to catch up.  
  
"It has been a will since we found a place to rest. Huh?" Sora said, now in front.  
  
"You bet!" squawked Donald in his duck like voice.  
  
"Heyuk, yeah!" laughed Goofy, in the back of the line.  
  
The group finally made it to the village. There were lovely little houses by the river and all around. The streets were filled happy people running around. The group came to a bread store and put their faces to the glass and smelled the sweet fragrances of freshly baked bread. Sora searched his pockets and sighed.  
  
"Does anyone have any money?" Sora asked his fiends. Both Donald and Goofy shook their heads in despair with tears in their eyes. All three of the adventures gave a heavy sighs and dropped their heads.  
  
"Here, you can have my bread," said a sweet voice. Sora lifted up his head to see a little girl in a turquoise dress and short brown hair that was tucked behind her ears. In her hands were three loafs of bread.  
  
"No, I can't take this. Their yours." Sora said. Donald gave Sora a dirty look.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Goofy. Donald gave him the same dirty look.  
  
"It is all right. I was going to feed it to the fish at the river but the old people already feed them so I have no reason to have them. Besides, you guys look hungry." Said the girl with a smile on her face.  
  
"Thanks!!" said the group and scarfed the breads down.  
  
"You're a life saver, my names Sora and this is Donald and Goofy.  
  
"Hi yah," Said Goofy.  
  
"Hi," said Donald.  
  
"Mines Marline. Nice to meet all of you," Said Marline and shook their hands. "You guys look new around here. If you need a place stay and a change of clothes, my dad owns a hotel and my mom owns a cloths store so, drop by. My dad's hotel is just around the corner. It's hard to miss and I'll show you my mom's store in a little bit. I'll meet you at the hotel. I just remembered I have some things to do. Ok?" she said and ran off.  
  
The group was flabbergasted. "So, now what?" asked Donald.  
  
"Well, we have a free night in a hotel and a change of cloths. I say we go for it and relax." Said Sora with a big grin on his face and put his hands behind his head.  
  
The group followed Marline's directions and she was right, it was a big fancy hotel with beautiful flowers in the front and detailed stained glasses.  
  
"Well, this looks likes the place all right." Said Sora wided eyed.  
  
The group went into the hotel. The inside of the hotel was even more beautiful than the outside, bigger too.  
  
"D-damn, she didn't say she was rich!" Said Sora. The group looked around and the receptionist saw them.  
  
"May I help?" the man asked.  
  
"Y-yeah, Marline, I mean, a girl told us that, uhhh, we could...."  
  
"I told them daddy," said a voice from behind, "There new around here." The person that was behind them was Marline with supplies in her hands. "I thought you might need these, here." Marline handed the items to Sora.  
  
"Thanks." said Sora and looked at Donald and Goofy.  
  
"Oh, well great. Right this way," Marline's father led the way up the stairs, around a corner, and at the end of a hallway. Marline's father opened the door to a wonderful room.  
  
"This is your room, sir," he said "And the other two rooms across from here are your friend's."  
  
"Thanks," Said Sora and put his items on his bead but, before Sora got a chance to shut his door and tell his friends good night, Marline came down the hallway.  
  
"Sora, before you get comfy, why not do a little shopping?" she asked.  
  
"Why not, it's not dark yet. You guys coming?" asked Sora. Both Donald and Goofy shook their heads.  
  
"Too tired. You go on ahead Sora." Said Goofy as he rubbed his eyes. Donald was in the doorway of his room already and shook his head and shut the door; Goofy did the same.  
  
"Well, lets go," said Sora. Marline shook her head and gave him a warm smile.  
  
"It's not too far from here so, we will be able to get back before dark. Don't worry, we have a wide variety of clothes for you to choose from." 


	2. The Tale of the Maiden

Chapter2: The Tale of the Maiden  
  
I hope some of you people liked my first chapter. This is also my first fan fiction as well as this being just my idea on what happens after Sora defeats Ansem. I know my story is a little lame but I'm trying to make my next chapter have more details and have some action in it. Please review my first chapter and give me a review and maybe some advice on how to make my story better. Thank you and please enjoy this next chapter and don't forget to review me please.  
P.S The design for Sora's outfit was not my idea. I found it in a magazine.  
  
The next day was bright and clear with a warm breeze. The bright sun light creped through the curtains of Sora's room and filled the room with warm light. Sora woke up, stretched, and took a good look at his surroundings. He wasn't use to sleeping in such a big bed or staying in such a nice room. The room Sora stayed that night had a huge window on Sora's right and was about five feet away from the bed and on the other side of the bed was a beautiful marble bathroom with a huge tub and shower. Across from him was the door to the hallway and had beautiful pictures of the village hanging on the walls and so were his new clothes that Marline had bought him. He then put his new clothes on and went to the mirror in the bathroom and looked at his reflection. What he saw was the boy he always saw; the boy with brown spiky hair and sky blue eyes, or as some people called him, the keyblade master. He brushed his pearly white teeth and washed his face then gave himself a big smile and ran off to show his fiends his clothes in the dining room.  
  
The dining room was fifty times bigger than Sora's room and a lot nicer too. In the middle of the dining room was a huge table made for twenty people with tones of fruits, pancakes, sausage, and eggs, about anything you could think of having for breakfast and sitting at the table was no other than Goofy and Donald eating away. In the back hung pictures of the village such as the ones that were hanging in Sora's room. There was also a big fancy fireplace for the winters and over it hung a huge picture that was unlike the others. Sora tried to figure out what the picture was but it was too hard to see so shook his head and snuck up behind his fiends.  
  
"Gooood morning!!" Yelled Sora as he nearly made his fiends choke on what ever they were eating. Both Goofy and Donald took a couple of gulps from their drinks and turned to Sora.  
  
"Good mornin, Sora. Nice clothes," said Goofy.  
  
"What did you do that for!!!" yelled Donald furiously. He then saw Sora's new clothes. Sora wore a black hooded vest with yellow belts on it near the shoulders and his shoulders were grey. Under his vest was a baggy blue shirt with red, front pockets. He had a belt buckled around his waist and two yellow belts crossed under the belt making an x and two more around each leg. The yellow belts were holding up two red little bags on each of his sides. His pants were like his old ones, baggy and went to his knees but, a little longer and were black with a white line were the knees use to show and were like Riku's pants were you could see the jeans underneath. His shoes were also like his old ones, except that they were more black than yellow and had more space near his ankles which made it easier for Sora to move around and comfier too. He also had gloves that were, like his outfit, black, had a yellow strap around his wrist, two white straps crossed over is hand making an x shape, metal across the knuckles, and holes for his fingers and he still wore his crown necklace.  
  
"You like them?" asked Sora to Donald.  
  
"You did all that just to show us your new clothes!!" Squawked Donald.  
  
"I didn't mean to make you mad," laughed Sora nervously, "And you haven't answered my question yet." Donald looked at Sora's clothes and laughed so hard he almost fell out of his set.  
  
"What's so funny?!" said Sara and looked at his clothes.  
  
"Well first off, they look like they're going to fall off you and second, is that you're going to fry with all that black on," said Donald and went back to eating.  
  
"Aaah, who cares what you think anyway," said Sora under his breath and put his hands behind his head and turned away to look at the picture above the fireplace.  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"Hmmm," said Donald. Sora tuned around and the two adventurers glared at one another. After a couple of minutes they both turned away and went on with what they were doing. Sora looked at the picture for a will but all he could make out was lots of dark fog or mist and a girl with a black robe on with her arms stretched out in front of her like she was casting some sort of spell. There was also white dotes that shined around her almost like stars and that's what gave Sora the idea that the girl was casting a spell. The picture was so blurry that Sora's eyes started to hurt. Sora turned away from the picture and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Damn! That's smarts," Sora said.  
  
"It's the tale of The Maiden of Mist and Stars," said Marline from the doorway of the dining room.  
  
"The Tale of what?" asked Sora in surprise.  
"The tale is about a girl who had the power to control mist. It is also the tale of this village as well. It is said that she tried to save this village from a great darkness and from fiends with no hearts..." Said Marline walking towards the picture.  
  
"Fiends with no hearts..."said Sora "So what happened next? Did she succeed?" What a stupid question to ask, Sora said to himself.  
  
"Yes and no. She stopped the fiends from destroying village and taking the hearts of people in the village but, as you can see from the picture, darkness over came her." Said Marline sadly.  
  
"How did the darkness over come her?" Asked Sora.  
  
"The picture says it all," Said Marline and became serious," She summoned her mist powers to over whelm the fiends but the fiends had no hearts so they could not be over whelmed by any magic or spell. She tried her best to summon the most powerful mist she could. Her powers got so strong that there were star like object to defend off the fiends from the hearts of the people and herself. Her powers soon started to weaken and the mist she had summoned had turned black, thanks to the fiends but she still had one last option left...."  
  
"And that option was what...." Asked Sora. He was getting into this Maiden Tale story.  
  
".... It was to destroy all the fiends with one blow without hurting anyone and the only way for her to do that was to...destroy herself in the process..." said Marline as her voice seemed to fade and the group stared at her in surprise.  
  
Marline then continued, "She was a friend to this family and an adventurer just like you guys but younger," Said Marline sadly, "what's weird is that this painting was painted by a man a long time ago but it's only been a year since the event happened. I wasn't here at the time, thank God."  
  
"How old would you say she would be known?" Asked Sora sadly.  
  
"She would be fifth teen," said Marline, "so young too..."Sora eyes went wide and put his head down and looked at the floor not knowing what to say. Goofy and Donald hear the whole story and were crying in the background.  
  
"How...sniff sad," said Goofy  
  
"Y-yeahh!!" agreed Donald as he wiped away his tears.  
  
"Damn...that's a harsh way to die and so young...I'm sorry."  
"It's ok. Why not walk around to feel better? It's a beautiful day," said Marline and gave the group a smile.  
"Why not," said Sora and gave her a big smile and looked at his friends who had finish eating and were ready to go. The group then walked out into the warm sunlight as it warmed their bodies pleasantly. Marline showed our heroes the best places in her village. The streets were filled with people going to work or going around doing what ever they felt like doing. Children were playing and crossed their path every now and then. Each child had a happy smile on and their laughter filled the air with happiness. The houses in the village were like little cottages made out of a most beautiful wood. The streets were not paved but look like it was made out of small bricks.  
  
Marlines favorite place was a fountain a couple of blocks away from the bread store. The fountain had a statue of a girl that looked similar to the picture of the Maiden. Marline sat at the edge on one of the sides of the fountain and gazed through a street that over looked the river. The group had walked all over the village and the sun started set. It was a beautiful sight. The sky started to turn an orange color then had a little red. It was as if the sky was on fire and soon the sun sank behind the river making it glow the same color as the sky.  
  
"No wonder this is your favorite place. It's beautiful and peaceful and..." said Sora in a daze, not knowing how to describe the scenery. Marline giggled at Sora as he tried to find the words and made a goofy face as he looked at the sunset. Goofy and Donald could help but laugh too. Sora closed his eyes and put his hands to his face in thought and frowned seriously. He then opened one eye and stuck out his tong, with a smile, at his fiends. Soon every one was laughing incontrollable. Donald and Goofy new Sora couldn't be serious about anything for long.  
  
The wind started to pickup and got faster and faster every minute and not only that but it started to get darker too. The group stopped laughing and looked at the sky. Clouds started rolling in from everywhere and looked as deadly as anything. It started picking up speed and drowning anything in its path into darkness and then covered the whole sky in seconds. It was almost like night but cloudy and the group didn't know what to do. A shadow creped on the streets in front of them and muscular black creatures with yellow eyes, black claw like hands, and antenna/ horn like things came out of there heads, crawled out of the streets.  
  
"These creatures look like the ones that were in the story!" exclaimed Marline as she hided behind Sora. Soras thought those fiends in the story were Heartless and was correct but these Heartless were different and taller too, almost as tall as himself.  
  
"Marline, I want you to head back to the hotel and do NOT turn back," Sora said seriously as he drew out his keyblade. Marline was amazed to see such a weapon.  
  
"But.... what about you...will you be able to fight them off all by your self?" said Marline in her sweet voice hopping to be of some help some how.  
  
"It's ok. I'm not alone," Sora said as he looked over at his friends. Marline saw that Goofy had drawn out his shield and that Donald had his wand.  
  
"Ok, but please be careful. I will pray for you three!" said Marline as she ran off with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What a sweet little girl..."said Sora, "Well, You guys ready for some action!!!" Sora turned to his fiends and they nodded. The group charged at the Heartless at full speed. Goofy rammed into them and then swung around making the Heartless fly. Donald casted his Fireaga and Blizzaga spells but it didn't affect them that much so he casted a powerful Thunderaga spell making streaks of lightning crash onto the Heartless everywhere. Sora did the same magic as Donald and then used his trinities. He used Bash and Aerial Sweep to knock them down. The heroes did their victory daces in triumph but that soon ended quickly. As, the Heartless faded, there turned to a strange dark fog.  
  
"W-what's happening!!" Sora asked in fear. The fog was so dark that Sora could not see his friends. He looked around in fear and in uncertainty trying to find them but the only thing he saw was the dark fog in front of him.  
  
"Goofy?!!! Donald?!!! Where you guys!!!!" Sora kept yelling. He  
then heard a duck like scream from somewhere. Then another scream from  
a different direction. The fog then got thicker.  
  
"HEY!!HMMPH!!! MMH!!!" Sora tied to say but couldn't. It felt like  
a blanket was tied around Sora's entire body. Sora fell to the black  
ground trying to escape from the blankets of fog. He then started to  
fell sleepy, as if the blanket was squeezing out his energy. The world  
around Sora turned completely black and the fog blanket became tighter  
and tighter every minute. Sora didn't want to give up but he was so  
tired and couldn't move.  
  
"I...I'm...sooo tiered..." Sora thought, "and...I cant'...move...mustn't give  
up...mustn't...give.... up... mustn't...give........." Sora couldn't stay awake and  
his body flowed into the tides of darkness.  
  
. 


End file.
